


Mais Uma de Pon Farr

by izi (louizi)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, spirk
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louizi/pseuds/izi
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 2





	Mais Uma de Pon Farr

— Spock.

Me aproximei do vulcano com cautela, sabendo o quão fragilizado estava.

— Capitão, eu não recomendo que se aproxime de mim até que eu esteja em uma condição favorável — Spock falou rapidamente, antes que eu pudesse ter a chance de me aproximar ainda mais.

— Spock, nós dois sabemos que sua condição não ficará favorável se você apenas continuar a evitando.

Nesse momento, eu parecia estar mais ao lado da lógica do que Spock, o que me assustava de certa forma. O vulcano não falou mais nada. Ele sentava de costas para mim, em sua posição de meditação, no piso. 

A maneira como o vulcano se definhava em agonia era assustadora, principalmente sabendo que vinha do tão controlado Sr. Spock, que sempre serviu de modelo de disciplina para toda a Enterprise; mas, não naquele momento de loucura. Não sabia se tinha entendido bem a lógica do fenômeno, mas tinha certeza de que era mais grave do que parecia, pior do que ele me permitiria ver. Conhecendo-o e sabendo do pouco caso que ele sempre fazia com a própria vida, eu sentia que Spock ainda segurava suas maiores dores com suas paredes mentais, mesmo que essas estivessem prestes a desmoronar.

Depois de algum tempo em silêncio, no qual eu fiquei o analisando, sua voz grave e um pouco alterada preencheu o vazio do quarto.

— Você tem razão, Capitão. Eu não estou pensando logicamente. — Eu estava pronto para o responder, mas fui cortado. — Entretanto — ele continuou —, esse fato pode ser logicamente explicado pela situação em que me encontro.

Me aproximei de Spock o suficiente para que conseguisse lhe tocar o ombro com delicadeza.

— Eu vou te ajudar a passar por isso.

— N-Não... — percebi sua voz falhar, possivelmente pelo contato que estabelecemos, que prontamente encerrei. Spock pigarreou. — Não há necessidade, Capitão. Sei o quão importuno é ter o meu ciclo reprodutivo durante a jornada de cinco anos. Reconheço que deveria ter refletido melhor sobre o caso antes de ter me comprometido, mas desde novo eu e minha família analisávamos meu caso. Sempre fomos crentes de que, por conta de minha hereditariedade humana, esse mal nunca me atingiria. Pedirei à Frota Estelar a minha retirada. Devo ser substituído por um Primeiro Oficial tão capaz quanto sou.

— Spock, escute... — pausei por um segundo para pensar no que havia dito.

— Estou escutando.

— Eu vim aqui como seu amigo, para te ajudar, não como seu capitão. Mas já que insiste que seja esse o rumo que as coisas tomem, vou deixar uma coisa bem clara: não irei dispensá-lo, senhor Spock. Não da Enterprise. Nós vamos achar uma vulcana para você, e logo estará curado e tagarelando sobre algo fascinante, eu garanto. Não vejo a necessidade de largar tudo por causa do... como é mesmo? Pon Farr.

— Ilógico. Isso apenas o atrasaria em seus deveres como capitão e, além disso, atrasaria a missão. Sou obrigado a lembrá-lo, Jim, que deixar a missão de lado por conflitos pessoais é contra as regras da federação.

— Ilógico? Spock, estamos falando sobre sua vida! Eu sou seu amigo e não vou correr esse risco! Não me venha com regras, você vale muito mais do que uma conveniência diplomática e sabe disso. Nossa missão só foi bem sucedida até esse ponto porque eu tenho... porque nós temos você. O que seria dessa nave sem você, comandante?

— Além disso — continuei —, desde quando as regras me ditam o que fazer? — Sorri levemente e dei uma piscadela.

— Jim... — Vi o rosto de Spock coberto por um tom esverdeado enquanto ele combatia um sorriso de se formar em seus lábios. Ele pigarreou novamente e desviou o olhar. — Desculpe. A interferência em minha lógica está começando a ficar mais forte, contudo, nem perto do máximo. Por isso, sugiro que sigamos com o seu plano o quanto antes.

Fiz que sim com a cabeça enquanto sorria suavemente. Ter convencido Spock a seguir na Enterprise era uma grande vitória; a teimosia fazia com que as ideias de Spock fossem, normalmente, irrefutáveis. Não dessa vez, aparentemente.

Nossa busca pela candidata tomaram longas horas, e eu sabia que Spock queimava em agonia a cada torturante segundo que se passava. As queimaduras pesavam em meu peito como se fossem minhas próprias. Era meu dever protegê-lo.

— Jim, diga que encontrou a vulcana! — McCoy rosnou impacientemente no comunicador. — Se a tal dama não chegar logo, terei que limpar os restos do Spock depois que ele explodir… Shh! — sussurrou para alguém. — Não, Spock, não tem nada explosivo, eu-- 

— Sim, Bones, eu a encontrei. — sorri levemente com a interação entre meus amigos, O que, de certa forma, aliviou minha tensão. — Acabamos de terminar nossas discussões. Scotty, Capitão Kirk aqui. Dois para subir.

— Sim, senhor. — Scotty prontamente respondeu.

x

— É, duende verde, parece que você tem um encontro! — Bones deu dois tapinhas nas costas do vulcano, que estava sentado em uma das camas na enfermaria por conta da euforia incontrolável que sentia, à qual nem mesmo medicamentos ajudavam.

Spock cerrou os punhos, não muito contente. — Não há necessidade me envergonhar além de como já estou, doutor. Às vezes, a morte não parece tão assustadora quanto ser obrigado a ser escravo desse ritual.

— Jim acabou de encontrar uma parceira para você depois de horas de pesquisa e busca incessantes, não me fale em morrer! Aliás, estou preocupado com a quantidade de cafeína que Jim deve ter ingerido — o médico bufou. — Eu nem sei o que seria dele se você morresse…

— Tenho certeza de que o Capitão continuaria funcional.

— Parem de conversar como se eu não estivesse aqui — reclamei. 

Spock ficou em silêncio, mas seu corpo entregava os sinais de que estava mentalmente gritando. Havia gotas de suor rolando em sua testa, e um tremor em seu corpo por causa de uma pressão interna tão intensa que, como Bones disse, parecia que estava prestes a explodir. 

Quando enfim a vulcana chegou à enfermaria, eu os apresentei sem muito ânimo. Obviamente estava aliviado, já que conseguira salvar meu amigo, mas o pensamento que me vinha à mente sobre o ato que logo fariam me causava repulsa. Bom, não o ato em si, pois é algo natural, que acontece até mesmo com os pássaros e abelhas, mas algo não estava certo. Evito questionar a cultura alheia, mas, ainda assim, me parecia estranho demais, e não conseguia tirar minha mente daquilo.

— Capitão... — Spock chamou. — Posso falar com você um instante? A sós?

Fora da enfermaria, Spock tentava me olhar nos olhos, mas não conseguiu manter. Não o culpo, pois não posso imaginar a intensidade da vergonha que essa situação causaria a um vulcano, e, na perspectiva de um humano, seria muito fácil julgar. 

— Aprecio tudo o que fez por mim. Você, mais uma vez, salvou minha vida.

— É isso o que fazemos, não é? Salvamos a vida um do outro — sorri melancolicamente.

— Não pude deixar de notar sua frustração, Jim. Tem algo que eu possa fazer por você?

— Você pode, Spock. Pode completar o Pon Farr. Quero você de volta e saudável — forcei um sorriso “genuíno” dessa vez. — Só preciso descansar.

Spock fez que sim com a cabeça. Ambos retornamos à enfermaria, onde Bones e a vulcana conversavam.

— T’Pring, encontre-me em meia hora em meus aposentos. Venha com os trajes. — Spock observou a Bones e a mim com um longo olhar, e se despediu com um aceno de cabeça.

A partir dos primeiros quinze minutos, eu já não conseguia mais parar de checar o relógio. Estava ansioso e nervoso, e era inevitável ficar andando de um lado para o outro em meus aposentos, tal como uma barata tonta. E se não desse certo? E se faltasse algo? E se não desse tempo? E se…

Estava ficando louco. Liguei para Bones.

— Jim?

— Bones! Você já ia dormir ou estava apenas indo ao safari? — pelo vídeo, observei que Bones usava um pijama de oncinha, e não pude perder a oportunidade.

— Ah, sim, muito engraçado. O que você quer?

— Eu estava pensando que nós poderíamos nos divertir um pouco… O que acha? Podemos resgatar aquela garrafa de cerveja romulana.

— Que surpresa! Você querendo se embebedar para esquecer que Spock vai namorar uma vulcana qualquer. Tão previsível, James — rolou os olhos.

— Você tá imaginando coisas, Bones — olhei para o lado em uma tentativa de disfarçar meu desconforto. — Spock não tem nada a ver com a minha vontade de beber, e eu não tenho nada a ver com isso.

— Eu te conheço, James. Estou indo aí — desligou.

— Eu pensava em descer em algum bar nesse planeta, mas talvez ficar aqui seja melhor, caso aconteça algo — disse assim que ouvi a porta do meu quarto deslizar. Sentei na beirada da cama, e McCoy se encostou na escrivaninha logo ao lado.

— Não, Jim, acho que deveríamos conversar. Sem álcool.

— Quem é você? E o que fez com meu doutor?! — sorri e levei minha mão ao peito, fingindo espanto.

— Escute... — bufou. — Você acha que eu não percebi o quão incomodado você ficou nessa missão de buscar uma vulcana pro Spock? Eu admito que é bem, bem estranho todo esse ciclo de reprodução, mas você parece estar levando tudo isso a um outro nível de estranho. Você mal falou hoje. O que é esse silêncio? Ciúmes?

— Você e Spock são os meus amigos mais próximos. Não é anormal eu me sentir preocupado quanto a isso.

— Nah, você é protetor demais com ele. Se eu quisesse transar com uma desconhecida, e daí? Até você faz isso.

— Mas... Mas essa não é a verdadeira vontade de Spock. É só um desejo irracional, como... como uma lavagem cerebral! — gesticulei e levantei da cama, voltando a andar de um lado para o outro.

— E o que você já fez com tantas mulheres de só uma noite é diferente? Elas passam de um desejo irracional? Elas conquistaram seu coração citando Shakespeare? — provocou, sabendo que Spock é quem citava Shakespeare.

— Para com isso. Para mim ou para você isso seria completamente comum, mas não condiz com a personalidade do Spock. Na verdade, isso não condiz com o comportamento de vulcano nenhum que eu conheça. Bones, por que uma raça tão fundamentada em lógica ainda passa por isso? Ser obrigado a isso não seria moralmente errado? Quero dizer, por que não inventaram uma cura ou algo do tipo?

— É, Jim — McCoy suspirou e andou até um de meus armários. — Parece que precisaremos de um pouco de álcool.

x

Quando pedi as horas ao computador, com a fala levemente interferida e a visão turva, levei um susto. Eram 2200, uma hora depois do encontro marcado de Spock e T’Pring. Olhei para meu copo de bebida, cabisbaixo, e brinquei com ele entre os dedos. 

— Bones... Acho que não deveríamos ter bebido isso — resmunguei. O médico estava em uma situação pior do que a minha, então apenas fez que sim com a cabeça e voltou a deitá-la sobre a escrivaninha. O efeito da bebida era rápido. — Você acha que Spock já acabou? — perguntei.

— E eu lá vou saber a média de tempo que leva para um vulcano terminar um coito. 

— Você é médico…

— Sou médico, não uma enciclopédia. Pelo jeito que ele estava agoniado, acho que você vai ficar sem ver seu primeiro oficial por alguns dias. 

— Estava tão mal assim?

— Ele jogou uma tigela de sopa na parede, saiu gritando com todo mundo e quase me matou enforcado quando fui administrar o remédio. O que você acha?

Antes que eu pudesse responder Bones, alguém tocou a campainha de meus aposentos. Sem pensar muito, falei:

— Entra.

E lá estava meu primeiro oficial, que “eu não veria por alguns dias”.

— Spock?! — pasmei.

— Jim...

— Spock, o que diabos… — McCoy se aproximou já com seu tricorder em mãos. — Você não deveria estar com T'Pring?

— Jim... — Spock ignorou o médico. — Eu sinto muito.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntei, espantado com a aparição inesperada. Temi que meu ‘e se…’ tivesse se concretizado.

— T'Pring e eu... Ah. Será que… Podemos ter privacidade?— Spock parecia lutar para falar cada palavra, um esforço imenso que parecia drenar o pouco de energia que lhe restava. Fiz sinal para que McCoy nos desse privacidade e, com uma carranca nada feliz, ele saiu do quarto batendo os pés. — Nós somos incompatíveis — Spock completou.

— Como incompatíveis? Ela é vulcana, você é vulcano. O que deu errado?

— Somos vulcanos, claramente. — a voz de T'Pring se fez presente, e eu antes não havia nem percebido que ela estava ali, parada em frente à porta. — Spock, eu terminei minhas pesquisas e minhas desconfianças estavam certas. Eu não sirvo para você — ela disse, e virou-se para mim. Assim como Spock, as palavras dela soavam objetivas, eficientemente proferidas, como faria um computador.

— Permita-me explicar, capitão — ela continuou. — Um casal de vulcanos, macho e fêmea, normalmente é sempre compatível, com algumas pequenas exceções. São os vulcanos incapazes de se interessar por vulcanas fêmeas — T'Pring olhou para Spock, que abaixou a cabeça. — O senhor Spock, por ser meio humano, teve essas chances exponencialmente aumentadas, com base em sua diversidade. O fato é que, se um vulcano macho não consegue se interessar por uma vulcana fêmea, ele é incapaz de passar pelo Pon Farr com uma. Spock precisa de um vulcano macho, ou então, morrerá.

Fiquei congelado em meu lugar, enquanto meu cérebro fervia. 

— Droga, Spock, você poderia ter me dito isso. Estamos ficando sem tempo, mas ainda podemos achar um vulcano, não podemos?!

— Creio que não. — Spock se pronunciou. — Como T'Pring falou, vulcanos que adotam relações homossexuais são raros, e estamos distantes demais do planeta. As chances de acharmos um são de...

— Não… — cortei. — Não importa. Precisa haver uma solução! Precisamos fazer alguma coisa, eu não ficarei sentado ouvindo o quão impossível é que meu primeiro oficial fique vivo — cerrei os punhos. — Quero soluções.

— Agradeço todos os seus grandes esforços mas creio que, dessa vez, não haja solução, capitão — olhou-me diretamente nos olhos. — Sua ajuda não seja mais necessária, T'Pring.

— Sim, T'Pring, está dispensada — disse enquanto passava minhas mãos pelo meu próprio rosto. T'Pring fez que sim com a cabeça e saiu do cômodo.

— Spock, tem que haver um jeito... Alguma cura, algo que possamos fazer.

— Sinto muito, Jim.

Sentindo-me derrotado, sentei na beirada da cama, enquanto Spock permanecia em sua posição ereta, com as mãos atrás das costas, tentando a qualquer custo manter a imagem perfeitamente lógica que sempre semeou.

— Vocês não podem passar o Pon Farr com espécies diferentes? — perguntei.

— Impossível. Eu e o indivíduo da outra espécie teríamos que ter, no mínimo, uma conexão muito forte. Teríamos que ser T'hy'las.

— T'hy'la? O que isso significa?

— Significa amigo, irmão, amante. Não de forma separada, mas unicamente. Uma tradução mais específica seria alma gêmea.

— E como você sabe que alguém é o seu T'hy'la?

Spock suspirou, batalhando consigo mesmo para não desabar ali mesmo. 

— Quando uma parte completa a outra. Quando a conexão mental é tão forte que depois da primeira vez conectados, os pensamentos tornam-se um só. Quando mesmo sem a intenção, um simples beijo vulcano causa uma espécie de ponte mental. Quando todos os seus esforços para não mostrar emoções diante de seu T'hy'la são em vão, pois, entre eles, elas são um livro aberto... — sua voz ficou mais baixa na última parte.

Fascinante.

— Você nunca encontrou o seu T'hy'la? — disse com uma voz quase inaudível.

Spock fez que não com a cabeça.

Levantei da cama e me aproximei devagar. — Spock... — toquei seu ombro. Subitamente, Spock agarrou meu pulso e olhou fundo em meus olhos. Os olhos dele estavam mais negros do que o normal, por conta de suas pupilas claramente dilatadas. Fui inesperadamente jogado na cama, e meu coração parecia querer voar pela minha boca. — SPOCK!

Spock colocou suas pernas uma de cada lado do meu corpo, enquanto cobria minha boca com as mãos. Sua respiração estava descompassada e a minha também, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer outra coisa, Spock pareceu se dar conta do que estava acontecendo, como se, com um clique, um interruptor o desligasse. Retirou suas mãos da minha boca, me encarando com os lábios entreabertos por conta de sua respiração ofegante. Nos encaramos por alguns segundos antes de Spock enfim sair de cima de mim.

— Me perdoe… Jim. Meus pensamentos estão sendo dominados por uma sede insaciável. Você… Precisa ir embora.

Sentei na cama, ainda ofegante pelo susto, os olhos focados no nada. 

— Você... percebeu? — falei.

— Perdão?

— Percebeu que comigo... — peguei no pulso de Spock e posicionei nossas mãos para um quase beijo vulcano, com os dedos indicadores e médios levantados. — ...funcionou? — encostei enfim as pontas dos meus dedos nos de Spock, e ele sentiu. E eu senti. Senti a corrente de eletricidade percorrer minha espinha, minha mente ficar turva, meu coração acelerar.

Quando nos separamos, ambos os nossos peitos subiam e desciam fora de ritmo. Naquele momento, as batidas do meu coração martelavam em meu ouvido. Estava me sentindo como se estivesse dopado.

— Ca-Capitão... Eu não posso pedir que faça isso.

Sorri abertamente.

— Temos uma solução. Você me ouviu?! Temos uma solução, Spock! — me contagiei em alegria. Os lábios de Spock se curvaram numa mínima elevação que poderia ser facilmente interpretado como o melhor dos sorrisos. Ri mais ainda pela incredulidade da situação. Se eu soubesse que a solução estava aqui o tempo todo... 

Selei nossos lábios em um beijo, dessa vez, humano. 

Spock retribuiu desesperadamente, o espírito do Pon Farr tomando conta de seu corpo, escapando pelas brechas dos muros mentais fragilizados. Muros esses que eu tratei de destruir. 

— J-Jim, você tem certeza?

Em um momento desses, ele ainda se preocupava, ainda lutava contra o próprio corpo, apenas para me proteger.

— Tenho. Eu tenho certeza. — Spock apertava minha cintura enquanto eu segurava seu rosto, mais feliz que nunca, beijando-o apaixonadamente. Apaixonado? Será?

Sentir a pele de Spock contra a minha, os toques desesperados do Pon Farr, os beijos tanto vulcanos quanto humanos e todas as demais sensações magníficas que não achei que fosse capaz de sentir, confirmavam o impacto que esse vulcano tinha sobre minhas emoções, sobre mim. 

E no lugar dos muros, nós construímos pontes. 

Depois de uma noite de sussurros, pedidos e toques desesperados, ambos caímos exaustos. Olhei para Spock e não pude conter meu sorriso, nem minha vontade de segurar seu rosto e enchê-lo de beijos, e foi exatamente o que fiz.

O melhor de tudo era conseguir vivenciar o mesmo sentimento que florescia na mente de Spock. Pensamentos individuais, mas unidos. “Ilógico” seria a palavra certa para descrever?

— Boa noite, Spock.

Spock me envolveu sutilmente em uma concha. Suas emoções estavam escancaradas, e mostravam o quão humano Spock na verdade era. Fiquei fascinado, porém não surpreso, pois eu sempre havia o lido como um livro aberto. 

— Boa noite, T’hy’la.


End file.
